I'm Not Confused, I'm Just Well Mixed
by One Red Shoe
Summary: Take one snarky Potions master, a Gryffindor witch with a liking for Slytherins, add in a Malfoy and a Potter both struggling with confusing feelings, and you come up with a well mixed couple of pairs who all see sides in each other they didn't expect. Very AU and definitely non-canon compliant. EWE. SS/HG and HP/DM
1. I Wasn't Staring, Really

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither earn nor own Harry Potter. Even the plot-line is only partially mine._

sSs

**A/N:- **_This fic is a birthday present for JennyBean23, happy birthday, JB. I promised to post the first chapter by the 23__rd__ (today for me, tomorrow for her), however, this fic will not be updated frequently until I finish some of the other stories on my plate. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy this taster.____In this chapter, Hermione's assistant uses the acronym M.O.M. in this case I mean it to stand for Minister of Magic (ie the person of Kingsley Shacklebolt), I know it normally means Ministry of Magic. The title of the story is a quote by Robert Frost, and the picture of the book cover isn't mine, but I really love it, I think it's by 17tvfreek and I hope no one is upset that I've used it._

hHh

**Chapter One – I Wasn't Staring, Really**

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger both worked at the Ministry of Magic, they were happy with their lives, to a point. Neither had settled down like the other third of the so called Golden Trio, Ron Weasley, who these days they only saw on birthdays and Christmases, with the occasional Sunday lunch. Ron and his wife Lavender managed the Hogsmede branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They had gone forth and multiplied in typical Weasley tradition, and were blissfully happy with four children. Their eldest, Fred was in first year at Hogwarts, the twins Marigold and Rose were nine, and little Hugo was five.

Hermione and Harry had not been so lucky in the love stakes, but they always had each other, and were the next best thing to brother and sister. Harry and Ginny's romance had never made it past Hogwarts. She had gone off seeking Quidditch fame and glory as a chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies.

Hermione had had a string of short relationships, strangely enough, mainly with Slytherins. Harry often ribbed her that she would run out of Slytherins soon and would have to start on Ravenclaw. Her current beau was Theodore Nott, they had lasted six months. This was something of a record for Hermione, although she wondered if it was on shaky ground now he was working in France three out of five days a week.

It was Harry and Hermione's habit to have breakfast together each morning before work. There was a café around the corner from Harry's house that made amazing coffee, so every morning he would stop by and get two lattés. One double shot with skim milk, and his personal addiction, a large caramel with full cream milk. He would arrive at work and head for Hermione's office.

She on the other hand, had a bakery next to her apartment building, and she collected two Danish pastries on her way. They both aimed to be there half an hour early so they could have breakfast together and catch up on what needed to be sorted for the day, and it was much nicer than eating alone in your own apartment.

They had often thought about sharing an apartment, but had never done anything about it. Something had always come up to prevent it, and they decided that having some alone time was probably an advantage anyway.

Hermione Granger was head of the Muggle Liaison Office, and Harry Potter had worked his way up to Chief Auror in the fifteen years since the war. Today was the second of May, a day to remember things best left forgotten, but what was about to ensue would dredge up memories neither of them wished to relive.

Our friends were just finishing up their breakfast when there was an ominous rumbling from deep within the bowels of the building. The sound built to a crescendo and was accompanied by a noticeable tremor. The ferocity of the tremor increased with the rumbling, until finally there was a sickening crack somewhere below them.

It was second nature for both of them; they were instantly on their feet, in a defensive position with their wands drawn. "What the hell was that?" Hermione hissed, to her companion.

"Not sure, better get to my office. See you later," and with a quick kiss on her forehead, Harry was gone.

xox

On another floor of the building, deeper down, further away from where Hermione's office was situated, overlooking the Atrium. Unbeknown to our two Gryffindor friends, two Slytherins had a similar before work custom. Draco Malfoy arrived in his godfather's lab every morning with the same pastries from the same bakery Hermione Granger frequented. Not a month ago the blond Slytherin had moved into the penthouse apartment of the same building Hermione lived in. He had already known about the bakery though, and frequented it regularly. His decision to move into a Muggle apartment block had been spurred on by his need to find some time to himself, away from the Wizarding world. The Manor in Wiltshire had all but been destroyed by his demented Aunt the day of the final battle.

You may ask, gentle reader, why our intrepid Gryffindor princess has never met the Prince of Slytherin in the lift, or for that matter in the bakery, if they indeed resided in the same building. Well the answer is simple; they were never there at the same times, and of course the penthouse had a private lift and a separate entrance. Also, being the sneaky Slytherins that they were, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape arrived for work fifteen minutes after the conscientious Miss Granger. Neither man had any qualms about indulging in their breakfast on company time, should their time together leak over into work-time.

Draco had lost both his parents during the course of the second Voldemort war, and Severus never really had anyone to begin with. So they were like family to each other, and jealously guarded their breakfasts as the most convenient way to keep in touch in their busy lives. The one difference between the little meals of the Gryffindors and the equivalent repast of the Slytherins was that Severus—being Britain's leading Potions master—always brewed the coffee. The fragrance of which, made for legend wafting from his lab. It smelt like ambrosia, and had more than one person salivating as they passed his door.

The aristocratic blond wizard, like his father before him, not only managed the still considerable Malfoy Holdings, but also held a job with the Ministry. He was the senior member in charge of the Wizarding Legal Branch of the Ministry of Magic, a convoluted and delicate position. He was often called on at odd hours by the Minister to perform all manner of tasks. In effect he was actually higher up than Percy Weasley, the under secretary to the Minister, and this pleased the Slytherin no end, especially when he got the chance to sit the pompous redhead on his snooty backside.

Severus on the other hand was the Aurory's consultant on dark magic. However, his official title was Head of Crime Investigations and Analysis. He didn't like the job much, but anything was better than teaching dunderheads and dodging exploding cauldrons as he had in his former employment.

His position was so close to an Unspeakable that the difference was negligible, but he had refused to join the elite department and be delegated to dungeon dweller once more. He told them in no uncertain terms, that he had spent enough years in a dungeon during his tenure at Hogwarts—thank Merlin and any other receptive deity that I'm no longer there—School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Once the treat of Death Eaters had finally dissolved into the past, the Aurory had wished to keep him on staff, so they created a whole department for him. The only blight to his happiness was that he had to contend with an assistant who arrived twice a week, to do the jobs he used to assign as detentions at Hogwarts. It went without saying that Master Snape's exacting manner and acerbic character saw this assistant's identity change frequently.

The ominous noises that rattled all the Pyrex in the drying racks above the lab sink, and emanating from the very department Snape had refuse to join, signalled the end of breakfast for the two Slytherin wizards as well.

"What the fuck was that?" Draco yelped, startled, jumping away from the coffee he had just knocked over in his shock. He was tense enough today, the fifteenth anniversary of his mother's death, without more to contend with.

"Settle down, Draco, whatever _it_ was is going to require you in your office, so our repast is at an end." Snape's eyebrow rose. He was already calmly collecting things into a bag from around his lab, while muttering under his breath.

"Oh right…err, yes, okay. I'll see you later, Severus. Um, bye."

Snape heard the door snap shut and kept organising himself to leave at a moment's notice. It wasn't long and a message tapped insistently on his door. The dour man didn't keep a secretary anymore; that had ended in disaster more than once, so he hadn't bothered with another one after the fifteenth witch who could do nothing more than swoon in his presence. He had landed her on her prissy arse outside his office door on the point of his wand and said enough was enough.

After the war, when Severus Snape's story came out, he was embraced into society as something of a misunderstood brooding romantic hero. This initially had witches flocking to him, most to care for what they saw as an unloved wizard, others wanted the notoriety of being seen on his arm. However, once they found out exactly what brooding meant, most had fled.

Not that he'd cared, he thought as he reefed the door open and snatched the note from mid air. He hadn't felt even mildly attracted to any of them, throwing the note on his desk, he collected his equipment and headed for the lower levels.

There was one witch who worked in the building whom he found mildly fascinating–just mildly, mind—but he was certain she would never look his way, and it didn't bother him one way or another anyway. When he needed relief whores were convenient and discrete, and his right hand even more so, and none of it had any strings attached.

xox

Ten tortuous minutes passed, Hermione couldn't stand not doing anything. She was a witch of action, not used to sitting back and waiting. The building had given several further worrying groans since the horrible sounding crack, but nothing further had happened.

Hermione's secretary put her obviously flushed head around the door. "M.O.M wants you, A.S.A.P. in the Department of Mysteries. There's been a cave in down on the lower levels," and her personal assistant was off and running. "Apparently, there was an explosion in the Department Of Mysteries, I don't trust any of that lot. Billy Barnes told me you can see right into Westminster Tube Station. Hundreds of people have been injured and…"

"Right Gladys, on my way," Hermione said, pushing past her. _Geez I wish these idiots would stop spreading rumours and lies about everything that happens. Like I want to listen to what Billy Barnes told her. What would he know, he's the bloody janitor, like they'd let him down there._

Hermione stalked into the lift, and nodded to the one occupant. "Malfoy."

Draco returned the greeting. "Granger."

Over the years their animosity towards one another had ebbed slowly away. If they both tried now they could have a half decent conversation. The lift zoomed into action. "So, why are the Legal Department involved?"

"Ay?" replied Draco vaguely.

Hermione examined him, if it was possible; he was paler than usual this morning. "Are you okay, Malfoy?"

"Yeh, why shouldn't I be?" he snapped.

Hermione threw her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I asked," she replied defensively. "Geez, there's no need to bite my head off."

They continued the trip down with her glowering at him. After a while she noticed he really looked just like a lost little boy, and for some reason she had the urge to cuddle him. She mentally put a question mark on that urge, but decided to keep her ears open and see if she could find out what had happened to him. The lift jerked to a stop and they got out.

The lower levels of the Ministry were always cold, but today there was a cruel wind blowing through the corridors, it had a plaintive howl to it that sent shivers up and down your spine. In fact she saw her companion visibly shiver in response. _Damn, what possessed me to wear a flouncy bloody skirt to work today_, she thought, holding said skirt down as the wind whistled around her legs.

They entered the site of the disaster and Draco shot off towards Kingsley, Hermione on his tail. She spared a wave and a kind grin for Arthur Weasley; his team were busy Obliviating the Muggles who had been waiting for the train. There was also a team from St. Mungos, treating the injured. Thankfully no one had been killed, but several Muggles had been badly injured.

The idea was to stabilize the area, then seal off the Ministry from view and give the Muggle public a plausible explanation for their inconvenience. It was not feasible to make it too elaborate, and speed was of the essence.

Hermione found Harry beside her as they spoke to Kingsley. This development seemed to make Draco Malfoy even more jumpy. This made her wonder about something she'd thought about before when these two were together. Harry's cheeks were pink and Draco was definitely more edgy than he'd been in the life. She cheekily looked at them both and thought to herself, in her best sing-song voice. _I know a secret._

Once all department heads had seen the damage and a meeting had been arranged the Ministry employees started clearing the area, she saw Harry wave his wand and cloth himself in Muggle attire. A Muggle sitting dazed on the platform said, "Wow, mate how'd you do that?"

Hermione approached him, "It's okay, sir. Sit still, you have a head injury. Sit quietly and emergency services will get to you shortly."

"Oh, all right, cutie," and he had the unmitigated cheek to wink at her.

Huffing, Hermione straightened, "Just wait quietly, sir," and the Gryffindor witch moved herself to the edge of the scene and out of everyone's way.

From her new vantage point near the edge of the platform, her gaze took in the great cavernous fracture in the outer hull of the Department of Mysteries. This is what had activated the failsafe spells designed to hide the Ministry from accidental exposure.

This is what had also activated the Muggle repelling charms at the stations entrances. Telling prospective commuters that they needed to go and check whether they'd left a tap running, or the iron on or some such little thing. The automatic charms had failed the Ministry on a number of occasions. When Hermione had first arrived in the Department of Muggle Liaisons, the repelling charms had told the Muggles to check of the Kneazle was out, or whether their cauldron was about to boil over. Hermione had patiently explained to her superior at the time, that Muggles neither had Kneazles nor cauldrons and this was why the charms were failing.

Here before her was another example of failure. _Didn't they realise this might happen, did no one make calculations to predict the outcome here. Surely if they had they would have tested whatever it was, somewhere more secure._

Her ponderings were unexpectedly interrupted by a familiar voice, the timbre of which always made her shiver deliciously without reason. It was at this moment she realised she'd been so distracted by her thoughts, she'd forgotten to hold her skirt and it billowed out around her legs. "Haven't you got something better to do than stand there gaping like a fish, Granger?" Severus snipped at her.

Turning sharply, she saw no one. Then she heard his throat clear. Looking down and battling her skirt into submission, she saw her former Potions professor appear, standing on the actual tracks below her. _Oh my god, was he looking up my skirt?_ Hermione wondered. Then she realised that not only would he have seen up the back of her skirt, but she had obligingly turned around, so he could see up the front as well. She groaned internally, but was surprised that her immediate thought was not, how dare he!

No, her strange little brain was wandering a completely different path with this piece of information. She was wondering what knickers she'd worn this morning, and relieved when she realised that they were pale green French cut lacy ones. Why was this important? Then further on that train of thought, she noticed a distinctive moist heat in the crotch of said pale green knickers.

However, forcing her mind to focus, she wondered what he wanted. He'd said something to her, hadn't he? Damn, what had it been? She looked back down at his face, and of course his expression was an inscrutable as always. "Err… hello, sir, what are you doing down there?"

"My job, silly girl. Now be so kind as to get out of my way," and he stood there so far below her, just expecting that she would move.

Hermione had already taken a step back when she realised what she was doing. Casting a quick glance up and down the platform edge she realised he could have come up anywhere. "Why do you need to come up just here, there's a whole vacant platform?"

He didn't answer, merely smoothly levitated himself up to her level. When he landed she abruptly found him in her personal space. Standing in front of her with one delicious raven eyebrow cocked. "Is it your mission today to impede my progress?" he smoothed.

Despite herself she was impressed, he was so powerful. Hermione found a moan building in her throat, she was so turned on it was embarrassing. Swallowed resolutely, she squeaked, No, sir," but she couldn't move.

He remained where he was standing, and tilted his head slightly. "And to answer your question, the view was much better from that particular section of the track."

Still standing like a dummy, Hermione found herself affronted and gasping. "So you were looking up my skirt?"

He chuckled softly. "Well I am a man, Miss Granger. If you're going to put on a display that resembles Marilyn Monroe in the Seven Year Itch, then I'd be a bloody fool not to take advantage of such loveliness, would I?" Drawing his wand, he stepped around her, before she'd had a chance to process just what he'd said. "Good day, Miss Granger." He levitated his box of the various jars and vials up from the track and departed.

As soon as he was gone, she missed his fathomless eyes on her, and the warmth from his body, so close to her. She span around to watch him leave, his cat like grace even more evident in the muggle clothes he wore at the moment. Her eyes were drawn past the parade of bags and boxes obediently following him back into the Ministry building, to his tight backside in his black dress trousers.

Even when he Transfigured the Muggle jumper back into his patent many buttoned frock coat, she shivered watching him. Her eyes followed his progress until he was a mere speck in the distance, smiling at the people parting around him as he moved in an unerring path down the middle of the hallway. It was like watching Moses parting the Red Sea; he commanded respect, or was that fear, where ever he went.

Her eyes were still transfixed when she suddenly realised she'd been watching all this in her peripheral vision, and her eyes were still trained on the Potions master's tight bum moving gracefully under his frock coat. _Shit!_ She found herself blushing and her hands went to her cheeks. _I'm ogling Snape's arse. When did he get so sexy? _Then her mind hurtled back to what he'd just said to her_. Oh my god, he actually complimented my backside before, as well. Am I missing something here?_ She gasped. _Hermione Jean Granger, you stop those thoughts this instant. There is no way in hell you are going to pursue the ultimate Slytherin._

She was shaken from her thoughts by Harry. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking, baby doll?" His tone was mischievous.

"No… uh-uh, never. I most definitely was not ogling Snape's bum."

Harry slung an arm over her shoulder. "Yes you were, but I didn't say anything about Snape." He leant in closer, "Way to give yourself away, 'Mione."

"Arrh," she shrugged him off and glared at him. "What do you want anyway?"

"We're just about finished down here, and the Unspeakables are just about to seal the building again, so we need to report to Kingsley."

Hermione's eyes still hadn't left the last spot she'd seen Snape. Then she heard Harry talking again.

"Come on Dorothy, we're off to see the wizard," and he took her arm.

"Oh, ha bloody ha," she glared at him. _I just need a decent shag. Theo's been gone longer than usual this time._ Her brow furrowed further at her still chuckling companion. _Checking out Snape's arse indeed, _she scoffed silently_._

Her thoughts continued as they made their way back into the building and up to the lifts. _What is today, anyway?_ she wondered, before thinking, _Oh shite, he's been gone an extra week and I never even noticed. No wonder I'm so tightly wound_. She offered a distracted wave to Pavarti Patil, as they passed her office. _Well that's the end of that I guess, I'll just wait for the bunch of roses and the 'Dear Hermione' note. What a fabulous day this is turning out to be_, she thought sarcastically. _Oh great, and now I'm going to be stuck in a meeting with Malfoy for the rest of the morning._


	2. The Best Way Out Is Always Through

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world belong to JK Rowling and Associates, only the plot is partially mine._

sSs

**A/N:-**_ Seeing there was such a phenomenal response to the first chapter, I've pushed the second chapter through faster. Thank you all who reviewed, are following or have already made it a favourite. I hope you enjoy this next instalment…_

hHh

**Chapter Two - The Best Way Out Is Always Through**

Another two weeks passed, and the whole incident in the subway was sorted out and forgotten. However, something had significant changed in that time. Surprisingly, Hermione found herself becoming friends with—of all people—Draco Malfoy. At first she'd just felt sorry for him, he'd looked so miserable and lost lately, but then she'd started to see he wasn't the stuck up little prat she'd always thought him to be, well at least he wasn't now, anyway. That was just his front, a bit like the surly bastard routine Snape put over.

She'd also been watching the illusive but totally intriguing raven-haired Slytherin more closely after her encounter with him the day of the Department of Mysteries thing. She could see he was just lonely, but she didn't know how to reach out to him, or if indeed being well aware of his reputation, if she wouldn't be hexed soundly for her trouble. Then there was Theo to think about, she still hadn't heard from him.

Draco had told her that he'd heard that Nott had transferred to Paris for good. Her eyes had narrowed and he'd quickly added, "That's only what I've heard, Granger, don't hex the messenger."

It was at the end of her fifth sexless—a girl has needs you know—week, late Friday afternoon that Hermione found out Malfoy had been correct. Her loving _boyfriend_ Theo, biggest prick that ever walk—figuratively not literally—Nott, had finally deemed it necessary to contact her. He had indeed transferred to France permanently, and this information came in the card attached to her expected roses, and the only reason he'd bothered to contact her at all was that he wanted the bracelet he'd given her back to give to his fiancé. "Bastard," she muttered, dumping the roses in the bin.

"Who's a bastard?" Draco was standing in the doorway.

"That lying cheating son of bitch Slytherin," she seethed at him, she'd had five whole weeks for her anger to build, and that slimy bastard had chosen to tell her the minute Harry was out of town for the weekend. Her best friend was off at a Gryffindor team Quidditch reunion. He'd actually pleaded with her to go with him, and now she wished she'd given in, even if it meant a weekend of Ron and Quidditch talk. She looked at her watch. _Bugger, he'd be gone by now_, she thought.

Meanwhile, Draco was trying to work out which Slytherin she meant. _Well since I'm still standing, and I know Severus would never hurt her. It must be Nott who's in for the wrath of Granger,_ he thought, as he watched her pull a bracelet from her desk drawer. She pointed her wand at it and muttered something heated under her breath, before dropping it into an envelope with an evil smile on her face. He could see she was livid.

Then she started to scare him. His pale brow rose, as he watched her ignite the roses wandlessly, and then glare at him. He had been planning to go for a drink with Severus tonight, but the raven-haired wizard had been forced to cancel when some stupid witch in Knockturn Alley had managed to get herself killed. "I think you need to seriously unwind, Granger. Come on, we're going to the Leaky.

xox

The evening was progressing fairly well until Hermione got drunk enough for regret to kick in. Crying in your drink is never a good option, and Draco thought he had better get her somewhere more private before she made a fool out of both of them. Well, more so him, so he hefted her up from her seat and tried to get her address out of her.

"Gardener's Court Tower," she slurred.

"That's not your address, Granger, that's mine," he told her.

"No, 'onest 'ingine D-dr- draco, is m-mine." At that precise moment though, Draco couldn't have cared less whether she told him she lived in Siberia; he just needed to get her out of the Leaky Cauldron. People were starting to stare.

Without being able to get any sense out of her, he simply apparated them both to his apartment, she could sleep it off in his spare room, and they would sort it out in the morning.

However, when she came back to earth after apparating, she was wide awake. "I want to dance," she announced. She giggled seeing Draco's scowl. "You loo' like S-s-sel-ivus… err, S-sev-elus," she looked annoyed that her mouth wouldn't work for her. "Ow, you know your lov'ly gdfaher." She missed Draco's raised eyebrow at her ramblings, although he found himself following her as she searched for music, while muttering the word 'music' under her breath as she lurched around the room. Finally, in frustration she whipped her wand out and dance music started thumping loudly, she smiled drunkenly at him. "Come on M-malfoy… wiggle tha gorg'us arse, dance with me," she slurred, and tried to get him to dance.

When she failed, Draco watched as her eyes closed and her arms came up over her head, and she started grinding her hips seductively, when this didn't satisfy her obviously inhibitionless state, she plastered herself against him and did the same.

The blond Slytherin was past shocked when he felt himself reacting to the feel of her hot little snatch grinding against his cock. "Bloody hell, Granger," he said, pulling away. "I might be gay, but I'm only human you know, settle down."

"Don't want to settle down." Her eyes turned to him, and landed on the bulge at his crotch. Giggling she reached out and ran her finger down it. Then she was stripping, "Want you," she declared drunkenly.

Suddenly she was standing in front of him naked. "But I'm gay, Granger," he pleaded again but it was no use, and the feel of her hands pulling his traitorously erect cock from his trousers was too much for him. Then her mouth arrived and he groaned. _Oh fuckin Merlin, it's been too long_, he moaned to himself.

"Tha's not what your body's tellin' me," she asserted, of course, this was made worse by the fact that he groaned at the feel of her mouth on him, she was appeared to be very talented. She felt him twitch in pleasure in her mouth, and she slurred encouragement. "See you can do it, M-malfoy."

Then she was gone and he wondered where, but suddenly she was pulling him down on top of her on the lounge. "You can do it, I just need a shag… please Malfoy."

By this time Draco needed release badly, and he was just drunk enough not to think too hard and he plunged his aching shaft into her heat.

His long and powerful strokes soon had Hermione—who was wound tighter than a drum to start with—moaning and panting. However, it was the moment that she moaned, "Oh yes… oooohhhhhh Se-v…us," that reality crashed down on top of him.

_Shit, bloody fucking bollocks, this is the one witch I know Severus is quietly pining for, what am I doing? If he ever finds out he'll definitely Avada me. _ Draco pulled out of her like he was burned, ignoring her moan of disappointment. She was still very drunk and she'd been fantasizing, he watched her eyes roll back in her head and a moment later she passed out on his lounge. _Hang on, she was fantasizing that Sev was fucking her. I wondered about her earlier comment; she wants him, as well… interesting_. His pale brow rose speculatively, and his Slytherin brain went into over-drive already planning and plotting.

He looked back at the now sleeping witch. _She likely won't remember this in the morning anyway_, he thought, tucking himself back into his trousers. _I'll just put her clothes back on and take her to the spare room_, and waving his wand he watched her clothes slither onto her body. He levitated her into bed and tucked her in. "You're a crazy witch, Granger," he murmured, and went off into his own room.

"Ah fantasies," he mumbled, as he headed for the shower. His favourite fantasy already primed and ready in his head. He stripped off and stepped into the steaming water. His hand slid down his body and felt his cock twitch under it. Closing his eyes, Draco imagined another mouth on him. "Oohh, Harry," he moaned, his hand squeezing and sliding with just the right pressure.

xox

The next morning, Draco came out and his elf placed coffee in front of him. "Oh Tunie, there is a guest in the spare room…" he didn't get any further and the floo chimed. Without thinking twice he said, "Come through, Severus," and then mentally slapped himself. _Oh perhaps she'll sleep late_,_ and surely she won't remember, _ but even as he thought it, and Tunie gave Severus a coffee, Draco heard the door down the hall open.

Severus' hearing was just as acute as it had always been, and his eyebrow was already raised. "Why did you not tell me you had company?"

"Because I forgot about her for a moment," Draco replied, honestly.

"Her?" Severus looked incredulously towards the entrance to the hallway. "Is there something you've been meaning to tell me, Draco?"

"No," he blurted. Shocked his godfather would think that he'd suddenly taken up with girls. Now he was sober, what had sort of happened last night made his skin crawl. "No, it's only Granger, and she slept in the spare room."

Severus' eyes glittered dangerously regardless. "What was Hermione Granger doing in your apartment last night?" His voice was lowering to that commanding whisper that you didn't dare ignore. "And be very careful Draco, I've had a long and tedious night."

Draco was just thinking about how to frame his answer so it would appear as innocent as possible, when another—very seedy sounding voice—answered from the end of the hallway. "Draco was being a complete gentleman by escorting me home last night, because I was too drunk to get myself home. I believe I attempted to take advantage of him and he refused me."

_OH shit! Great going Granger, you've just screwed us both_, Draco thought. _I really didn't think she'd remember_, his panicked brain managed, at the same moment as he was wondering if he should start running now, to get a head start.

Severus had risen and stalked over to her, his eyes glittering more fiercely as he said, "And why would you be so desperate as to need to take advantage of my god-son. I thought you better than a pub trollop, but you're just as bigger slut as the rest of them, aren't you?"

"Uncle Sev, don't… please," Draco begged, knowing that he was hurt by what Hermione had just admitted, but it did no good the vitriol keep coming.

"What happened to Nott." He was right in her face now, even if he'd not raised his voice, you could tell he was seething. "Or did he dump you because he found out what you were like."

Draco pushed between them, glaring at his god-father. "Severus, just because you've pulled an all-nighter and you're irritated and exhausted, doesn't give you the right to storm in here and malign Hermione's character. It's not what you think."

It was only then that Severus heard a plaintive sob from behind Draco, and what colour there had been in his face drained away. Then suddenly, there was an angry witch in his face. There were still tears streaming down her face, but she'd found her wand and she was hopping mad. "Once, just bloody once, I go off the rails and crash and I get caught by the one person I want to think the best of me." She sobbed and wiped her eyes, "I have never frequented pubs nor picked up wizards. My sodding boyfriend contacted me last night after five weeks silence and announced that he was now living in Paris and engaged to another witch. Now you do the math, it takes longer than five weeks for that to happen. I was alone and vulnerable last night and Draco offered to take me out for a drink, and yes, I over did it. I'm very ashamed of my behaviour last night and I feel very…" she swallowed hard, "very sick at the moment. So take your assumptions and shove them where they fit… sir."

Severus was in awe. No one had ever told him off like that and survived with their tongue intact to tell about it. He looked at the tendrils of magic arcing in her hair, and the wind that had picked up while she was telling him off. He now dumbly watched as she turned to Draco. "Thank you for looking after me, but I really want to go and crawl under a rock, I'm never going to drink again," she asserted, kissed him on the cheek and apparated away without even looking back at Severus.

When Draco's stern gaze meet Severus', the Potions master had the grace to look chastened. "You do realise you've just thrown away any chance you…" he shook his head, "Never mind, of course you do. She wants you Severus."

"What?!" Severus cut in. "What do you mean?"

"Last night when she was… she was very drunk, I shouldn't have let her get that bad, but I didn't think she'd had a great deal," he shook his head again.

"Draco, she's female and she's small, and if she's not use to drinking, as it appears she is not. Two drinks would probably make her inebriated."

"Oh," he grimaced. "She had six… and she was fantasizing that it was you she was trying to get… err… get jiggy with."

"Get jiggy?…" Severus' scowl deepened. "Dear Merlin, boy, don't be obtuse and disgusting." But Severus sank into the chair he'd vacated before his words with Hermione, and he cradled his head in his hands. "Oh no, what have I done?"

"You were upset. I'm telling you she likes you, because I know you have feelings for her." Draco waited for the hammer to fall, but nothing happened, so he continued, "Perhaps if you hadn't just been up all night in Knockturn Alley and you were sane and reasonable, you might have reacted differently."

Severus didn't seem to be able to get past the 'she likes you'. He rose without warning. "I have to find her and apologise." He whipped out his wand, "Point me to Hermione Granger," he commanded.

Draco watched in wonder as the tip on Severus' wand glowed green and pointed to his palm. Severus' eyes flashed back to Draco. "Is it possible she's still in the building?"

The blond wizard smacked his palm onto his forehead. "Damn, I'm stupid. She tried to tell me last night, but I misunderstood and I just wanted to get her out of the Leaky Cauldron, so I brought her here." He looked to a puzzled Severus and said, "Yes, it's entirely possible that she's still here…" he hesitated. "But she may not want you to see her right now, after apparating with a hangover, I'm certain she would have gone straight for the toilet bowl."

"You're probably right," Severus agreed.

"How about I find out off the supervisor downstairs, which apartment is hers, I'll take her some hangover potion and test out the waters. Then maybe you can come over later with some flowers or something, after she feels better and you've had some sleep." Then he suddenly added, "Only not roses, that's what Nott sent with his note."

"That sounds feasible," Severus' eyes narrowed, "But what's in it for you?"

"Oh I have my reasons, and it's nothing to do with you or Granger, but I aim to get a prize as well."

Severus scrubbed his hand over his forehead. "Oh please tell me you're NOT after Potter."

"Okay, I won't tell you then. Now go home and get some sleep, I'll owl you later."

Severus' face was a picture; he'd had a vague notion that his god-son was carrying a torch for the boy-that-lived-twice-to-be-a-pain-in-the-arse. Eventually he decided there was nothing of any value to say, and he simply nodded. "Very well," and he tiredly made his way back to the floo.

xox

Late that afternoon, Severus turned up at Hermione door, bearing a large bouquet of seemingly random spring/summer flowers. In truth he hadn't slept very well and had given up about two pm and apparated to Hogwarts to snitch some flowers from Pomona Sprout's garden. He knew she would have everything he required, and he was not disappointed. However, he was pretty annoyed that there seemed to be some inane geriatric Quidditch tournament happening at the same time, but he managed to get what he wanted and get out again without being spotted.

So here he was, either about to make the best decision or the biggest mistake of his life. Steeling his nerve he knocked. Draco had told him in his owl that Hermione had calmed down and was feeling much better now, which of course was no help to him, after what he'd said.

He heard footsteps approaching the door and his heart rose up to thump wildly in his throat. He had never been good at the words 'I'm sorry'. He had once begged a witch to forgive him for calling her a lesser name than he'd called Miss Granger, and she'd rejected him outright. So the thought of Hermione slamming the door in his face as soon as she'd opened it did cross his mind. He cleared his face of emotion and waited to be put out of his misery

What bothered him more than anything, was when the door was finally open, it was her who apologised first. "I'm very sorry for my outburst this morning. Once I had thought about it… Under the circumstances you found me, you had every right to think the worst of me," she confessed, and lowered her gaze.

"No, Miss Granger, it is I who should be apologising to you. What I said was cruel and callous, and obviously untrue. I'm very sorry, please accept these," and he produced the flowers and enlarged them, "by way of apology."

"Oh, they're beautiful," she studied them a moment, and then her head rose to meet his gaze. "Did you arrange these particular flowers this way on purpose?" Severus raised an eyebrow, wondering if she knew the significance of them. "That is to say," she continued, "Iris means, I have a message for you. Red carnation, my heart breaks and purple hyacinth, please forgive me." Having told him what each flower in the bunch meant, she gazed back at him hopefully.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Well then, what is your answer, Miss Granger?"

"Hermione… please call me Hermione," she offered softly.

"Well yes, and you must call me Severus…" he paused and took a shaky breath, could it be that this was about to work out? He cleared his throat nervously. "Do you have an answer for me, Hermione?"

"Severus, I would never knowingly break your heart, and yes I forgive you." They stood in nervous silence for a moment. Finally, Hermione seemed to come out of her thoughts with the whistle of a kettle. "Oh, my kettle's boiling. I was just about to make some tea… Would you like some…" When she was met with silence, she quantified. "Err, tea that is."

This time Severus did smile. "Yes, I believe that might be nice."

Hermione shifted her flowers to the other arm and stepped back to allow him to enter. "Please make yourself comfortable, and I'll get the tea started and put these in some water." She motioned to the lounge and went into the kitchen. "They are truly beautiful flowers, so fresh." She came back and placed them on the coffee table. "They are lovely, thank you, again." She literally beamed at him.

When she returned next time she had a tray laden with a tea pot wearing a pale yellow cosy. The tray also contained two cups, a tea strainer, matching sugar bowl and creamer and a plate—also matching—of biscuits. He wondered hopefully, if this woman actually knew how to make tea.

Severus watched intrigued. "Do you take milk?" she asked.

"Yes please," he watched her pour the milk in first. He kept watching as she followed the procedure for black tea to the letter. _This is my kind of girl_, he thought as she handed him his cup, and he almost choked up when it tasted every bit as good as the tea he made himself. "This is excellent tea, Earl Grey?" he tasted it again, "But you've blended it yourself."

Hermione nodded, shocked. No one had ever noticed. "How do you know?"

"Not quite as much Bergamot oil as the commercial blends."

"That is correct, I prefer it with a little less."

"Indeed, it's a pity more people don't."

Hermione laughed and took another sip. "You know, I truly am sorry about this morning, I made a woeful fool of myself the night before," she grimaced, obviously remembering. "Draco tells me I drank a lot more than I'm use to, and well… it ended really badly," she shuddered.

"Indeed," was Severus only comment.

There was silence again for a moment, but they both started speaking together. Hermione smiled, and Severus was captivated. "You first," she said.

"Oh… yes… no. Don't worry," he suddenly lost is nerve.

"No please," Hermione had the feeling he'd been going to ask her to do something with him. "Please say what you were going to say."

"No, I best go. I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you for the tea."

Hermione was determined not to give up this advantage. This was the closest she'd been to him opening up to her. "Umm, Severus?" She rose to stand in front of him. "Would you like to go out to lunch with me tomorrow?" She bit her lip in hopeful anticipation.

"I'm sorry; I'll be at Edinburgh University all day tomorrow."

"Oh, are you going to Master Liftenback's lecture?"

Severus gasped, what did Hermione Granger know about the colour spectrum in charmed potions? "Actually, I am," his expression prompted her to explain.

"You're so lucky. I would have loved to go, but it's only open to Masters from both fields, and I'm not fully qualified." She sighed, "In fact, I'm not qualified at all. It seems that war hero status doesn't extend to obtaining apprenticeships with Charms masters," she sighed sadly.

"Well, each master is allowed to bring their senior apprentice. Since I have no such burden, I will happily escort you there," he felt his stomach bubble excitedly at her radiant smile. "That is, provided you do not mind masquerading as a Potions apprentice for the day."

"Oh Severus, I would masquerade as Mimi the bearded lady if I could go to the lecture." He actually laughed, Severus Snape laughed, she couldn't get over it, and what a wonderful laugh it was, deep, resonant, and toe curlingly delicious.

"Well, it's settled then, Mimi. I'll pick you up at eight thirty tomorrow morning," he answered, as she showed him to the door.

When he was gone, Hermione did a little pirouette once the door was closed. Her blissful brain singing to her, _I have a date with Severus Snape_. "I think I deserve a make-over," she suddenly asserted, grinning.

Looking at the clock she thought about the time. "I bet Malfoy will go shopping with me, he's got wonderful taste," and she didn't have to think further than the last hour to conjure her Patronus. She sent the little otter gambolling off through the ceiling to see if the Prince of Slytherin wished to help her.

Moments later a silver fox slunk into the room, and Draco's voice said, "Give me ten, Granger, and I'll be down."


	3. How Friendship Changes

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither earn anything from nor own this story. Just the plot, anything you recognise is the property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Just a reminder that this is a birthday fic for JennyBean23, well it was when it was published. Hope you enjoy this update._

hHh

**Chapter Three – How Friendship Changes**

As awkward as they felt about the night before, both Hermione and Draco knew that somehow it seemed to have brought them closer. Really it should have had the opposite effect, but first thing Draco did when he arrived at her flat to go shopping was offer her the services of his beauty therapists.

"Why?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed, but then she thought about what he'd just said, and immediately scoffed. "Wait," she pointed at him, trying to keep a straight face, "You have a beauty therapist?"

He rolled his eyes. "Really love, how do you think I keep this skin like this and my hair so perfect?" he preened as he spoke.

"You know what, Malfoy, to tell the truth, I really just thought it happened like that naturally for you," Hermione offered, almost innocently.

"Oh, Granger, really," he laughed, "naturally? Nothing like this happens naturally, love."

"It doesn't?" she blinked, wide-eyed at him. "Then I've been missing something."

He sighed, "Granger, now don't get me wrong, you've got a stunning body—for a girl—but after seeing you in the all together last night," and when she blushed at the remembrance, he slung an arm over her shoulder. "Now, don't get all embarrassed on me. What I'm trying to say is that sometimes the shrubbery needs a little trimming."

Hermione gave him a puzzled look, and in trying to explain wordlessly, he drew a circle in the air with his hand, in the general vicinity of her crotch. She suddenly caught on, "Hey, now wait a minute, Malfoy. That's private," she gushed, resisting the absurd urge to cover herself.

"Well, it was until you flaunted it in front of me last night."

Blushing hotly, Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I was drunk," she mumbled.

"Yes you were," he responded, "and I'd like to forget that now and move on."

Hermione nodded, and considered what he'd said, she sighed, "Well, I guess I haven't _trimmed_ anything… well since Theo left," Hermione stated, again blushing like a beetroot. "I haven't felt like looking after myself." Then she thought about it. _Perhaps I do need to start fixing myself up on more of an elemental level than I'd planned; I don't want to put Severus off_. Finally she looked at him, "But I usually do the charms myself."

"Oh no," he looked truly horrified."It's much better to allow a professional to do it, there's no way I'd ever try charms like that on myself, I might vanish something precious," he told her earnestly as they got out of the lift.

"What does she trim on you?"

"You were very drunk last night, weren't you, Granger?"

"Oh," she gulped, and suddenly blushed. "I remember." After a moment of thought, she laughed, "Maybe I should try everything off?"

"No," Draco advised, "I doubt Uncle S would appreciate you that way, he's a very traditional wizard," he said matter-a-factly.

"Oh," and she giggled despite herself, as the strangest image played through her head at his comment. Snape dressed as her professor, critically eyeing her naked body with his arms folded saying, "Really, Miss Granger, was it necessary to defy nature to that degree?"

The shopping actually went well, as long as Draco got his own way, and after much looking they had decided on a feminine outfit for the visit to the university tomorrow. It had been a difficult call, because she'd need to look like an intelligent woman, but with the emphasis on woman. After much looking and rejecting of clothing, Draco had approved a cornflower blue, linen dress, with a row of tiny covered buttons down the front. He had joked that a dress with buttons was the perfect complimenting opposite to Severus' wardrobe.

Once he'd organised all that—plus a few extra things, Hermione couldn't actually remember approving—he took her to his hairdresser, and Ricco had fussed and gushed over her hair for the rest of the afternoon. Hermione had concentrated hard on hearing the straightening charms he had used on it, but they had been non-verbal.

Nevertheless, now standing in front of her mirror in her nightie, she couldn't help admiring the brassy highlights he'd charmed into it, as she plaited it, ready for bed.

xox

Hermione found herself very nervous the next morning as she wondered how the day would go. The glimpses she'd had of Severus just recently, especially yesterday, told her he was everything she'd suspected he would be, but getting passed his crusty exterior was the trick. She smoothed her new dress down as she waited for the minute hand on the clock to make its torturous journey toward the six, as she worried her lip and thought, _Hopefully I've placed myself at the best advantage for him to see me as an equal._

Then as the minute hand and the second hand simultaneously arrived at their destination, there was a confident rap on her door. This time she paused to reflect as to why he wasn't at the front doors, seeing it was a secured building. However, the fact that it was a Muggle building and therefore didn't have anti-apparition wards and such probably had a lot to do with it. She had them on her apartment, of course. Perhaps he was either using Draco's floo to gain access to the building, or else he'd found some way to apparate in un-noticed.

Opening the door, she bid him good morning as she grabbed her purse and shrank it to fit in her pocket. Severus told her how nice she looked, extended his arm to her, and their day had started.

xox

By lunchtime, they were sitting in the University's swankiest dining room, invited guests of the deans of the Potions and Charms faculties, at the official luncheon with the lecturer.

Professor Emile Liftenback reminded Hermione a lot of Horace Slughorn. He had the same jovial, outlook and was surrounded by all the trappings of the good life.

Some of the master's had looked Hermione up and down cautiously when they'd first seen her. She reflected that perhaps this was because of her youth, however, Severus glared at them when he noticed, and they settled down.

She had been surprised that senior apprentices were included with their allotted masters in the luncheon invitation. However, it was soon apparent that they were here to observe, learn and do whatever was required of them by their allotted master, well that was fine with her.

Not only was she learning a great deal about both Potions and Charms, she was also taking in details about her date as well. For example, a lot of the masters present looked to him to lead their discussions, again she had no doubt he was a prominent force in the Potions world.

The discussion, which Severus led, on the explanation of certain characteristics of Potions with reference to Muggle Physics was eye-opening for Hermione, it had never occurred to her to wonder if Muggle and wizarding sciences ever overlapped. She took in the rapt audience he had, and realised that none of them had ever heard about the activities of electrons in their different obits before.

Hermione settled back and allowed his voice to wash over her while she listened to what was amounting to an impromptu lecture, as much as he may have hated teaching, he certainly was cut out for it. On a university level he would be the perfect lecturer, and she wondered if he'd ever considered it?

At the end of lunch she found out the answer to the question she had posed herself. "Well, Severus my boy, enlightening as usual." The dean on Potions said. "I know I've asked you many times, but I'm happy to invite you again. If at any time you get sick of pandying to that Ministry of yours, there is always a professorship, and a fully staffed research lab waiting here for you."

Severus nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Dean Smiggleson, perhaps one day."

He cast an ever so slight glance at Hermione, and what he said made her stomach bubble with excitement. "Actually, perhaps soon, Dean, there is one more issue that I wish to see to hopeful fruition before I leave the Ministry."

What he'd said clicked into place with things Draco had told her yesterday morning when he'd arrived at her door, bearing Hangover Potion. She'd had enough time to throw up several times, have a shower and curl up on her lounge with a cup of strong tea. She been rather teary because of how miserable she felt, and he'd been surprisingly understanding.

"Why does he hate me so much, Malfoy?"

"Severus doesn't hate you, love. Far from it," he was allowing her to cry on his shoulder, which surprised her even more now that she thought about it.

"He doesn't?" she'd sniffed.

"No, he just hates his job," Draco told her.

"Then why do, it," she'd replied angrily.

Draco sighed. "Do you remember in sixth year when you were making us all sick drooling after the weasel?"

She sat upright and swiped at her tears. "I did not drool," and she suddenly glared at him.

"Yes, you did," he cackled, "and Weasley was too busy slobbering all over Brown to notice you." He watched her nod, and he continued, "Well Severus has a similar situation."

"What! He's too busy slobbering… I didn't think he."

Draco cut her off. "No, Granger," he rolled his eyes. "Good Merlin, woman, I thought you were intelligent, it's the other way round."

"Oh, he likes someone and she's ignoring him," her heart lurched as he nodded, assuming it was someone else.

"So, in a nut-shell, he's just pulled an all-nighter, in an underpaid job that he hates, and he arrived at my place to apologise for missing our arranged evening, then he finds you in my apartment. I'm afraid rational thought went out the window, he feels very possessive of you, and I wish he would do something about it."

At the time she hadn't understood why he would feel possessive of her, if he liked someone else, or what he was going to do about anything. Now she was wondering if Draco had been trying to tell her that Severus liked her. She zoned back in to hear Severus saying, "No, I'm occupied after the lecture, perhaps another time."

A stab of disappointment ran through her, thinking he'd organised something to do that he could use as an excuse to get away from her. Maybe she'd been wrong about everything.

Then that idea flew out the window when they were seated in the ancient lecture theatre once more, and he slipped his hand discreetly into hers and squeezed once before releasing it. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes, I'm having a wonderful time. Thank you for bringing me."

"It has been entirely my pleasure," and the corner of his mouth tilted up into a small smile, and she heard him take a deep breath. "Hermione, I was wondering if you would dine with me this evening?"

Now she was reciprocating his smile. "I'd like that, Severus."

"Good," he murmured, as the lights flashed, signalling the start of the demonstration phase of the lecture.

xox

While Severus and Hermione were being thoroughly entertained by a research assistant accidentally setting himself on fire, when his experiment produced more pyrotechnics than he'd anticipated, which in turn had a disgruntled Professor Liftenback coming in to complete the assistant's work and save the demonstration.

Draco found his Sunday afternoon being stolen from him in not an entirely unpleasant way. Mind you, he found the reason why he was doing Blaise Zabini a favour, to be highly amusing as well. As usual at the Gryffindor bully-boy Quidditch reunion at Hogwarts each year, the highlight, was the grudge match between an all stars Gryffindor and Slytherin side. He hadn't gone this year because he'd been working on a case for Monday, well that had been his excuse, anyway. He just hadn't wanted to be caught mooning over Harry Potter by any of his Slytherin alumni, who would definitely use it to their advantage.

He had planned that once Severus and Granger became an item that he might have the opportunity to privately moon over Harry. So the Slytherins had taken Nott in as their seeker and Draco had stayed away. However, here was Blasie in the floo pleading with him to come, Nott had been a no-show; apparently he was sick.

Draco thought back to the evil smile on Granger's face before she'd sent the bracelet back. He would bet his late father's fortune that Nott had something unsavoury, most probably in puss filled boils, written across his face. Making a mental note to ask her tomorrow, he laughed as he agreed to come and play seeker. He would also be finding a reason to go and visit the sneaky bastard, Nott, tomorrow, this had the potential to be very good value in the right circles.

So, off he went to Hogwarts and of course, he ended up matched opposite Harry Potter, and so the games began.

Draco found that Harry, once away from his house-mates was an entirely different wizard. They hovered up away from everyone, the small amount of time that they'd had Hermione as a mutual friend had set them up well to get to know one another better. This surprised Draco, he really hadn't been looking forward to this weekend, which was why he'd previously decided not to come.

"Have you seen 'Mione this weekend?" Harry asked as they hovered aimlessly.

"Actually we went shopping yesterday. She had a hot date today," Draco snickered.

"Oh no, not that arse Nott?" Harry wanted to know. "I heard he stood them up today; please tell me he's not out with 'Mione?"

"Oh no, he's not out with Granger." Draco cackled, "But did you ever wonder what made him sick?"

"Don't tell me he finally got the balls to tell 'Mione he'd left?"

Draco nodded, "He sent her roses and a Dear Hermione, late Friday afternoon."

"Oh shit!" Harry said, "Is she all right?"

"Oh she's in very good hands," Draco said, smirking.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Who's?"

"Snape's," Draco replied, just a flapping flash of gold hovered in front of them momentarily and then darted off somewhere unseen.

"Snape," Harry all but squealed. Then his eyes opened wide. "Watch out Malfoy, bludger," he said, giving Draco enough time to avoid the iron ball hurtling towards them.

"Thanks, Potter, didn't fancy having my hair messed up today. Maybe we better make like we're doing something."

"I am doing something, Malfoy," Harry scoffed. "I'm about to beat you to the snitch," and he took of a break-neck speed as he saw the elusive golden ball fluttering around the Slytherin goalposts.

"Oh, you think so do you?" and Malfoy took off after him.

As it turned out they approached the ball one from each side and both men grabbed half at the same time. They instinctively raised their still joined hands unwilling to give the advantage to the other. Before they knew what was happening Hooch was screaming, "Tie!" and each team had one hundred and fifty points added.

This didn't help anything because the teams had been evenly matched and the score had actually been tied.

The result was disappointing for both teams, but the two seekers still partly hidden by the goal posts didn't care. They were still sitting atop their brooms hands joined, with the struggling snitch inside, and eyes locked on each other. They were both breathing hard and were flushed.

Finally glancing around the pitch they found that everyone else had left. "Better head for the showers," Harry said in a flustered voice.

Draco's eyes flicked momentarily down to Harry's crotch then back up to his face. "Great idea, Potter," and he took pity on his opposite and let go of the snitch. "Maybe you might like to keep this as a reminder of this game," he suggested.

"Yes, that might be a good idea, Malfoy, see you round," Harry squeaked and shot off on his broom towards the Gryffindor change rooms.

That night they had their usual separate celebrations. Both teams decided that if they hadn't lost they could certainly celebrate. The Gryffindor celebration was at Hogwarts and the Slytherin one at The Three Broomsticks. However, the seekers from both teams couldn't actually get into the swing of things.

Harry left early and decided to go for a fly, he hadn't been on a decent night flight for so long and it usually managed to clear his head, but as he'd flown over Hogsmeade he saw another broom rising sharply into the air. Coming to an abrupt halt near to the new arrival, he was not actually surprised to see Draco Malfoy.

"You're not planning to fly back to London are you, Potter?"

"No, just a bit of fun," he gave Draco a mischievous grin, "Want a race?"

"Where to?"

Harry wasn't certain why he said it, "The Quidditch pitch."

"You're on, bye bye Potty," Draco cackled and was off.

Harry muttered, "Bloody Slytherins," and shot off after him.

By the time they'd breeched the boundary of Hogwarts, Harry who really was the better flier was beside his former enemy, and they were playing silly buggers. Twirling and rolling around each other at full speed, and actually laughing uproariously.

They tumbled onto the green of the pitch, and into the shadows that surrounded the stands. Both men still cackling and panting from their exertions. Finally they managed to sit themselves up against the stand walls.

It was almost the full moon and they studied each other in the light. Harry was shocked to see how much he wanted to kiss the blond Slytherin. Certainly he had been flustered around him for a long time now, but he'd never equated it to attraction. Yet now as he sat here gazing at Draco's creamy skin, his silky hair and his plump well sculptured lips, all he wanted to do was taste them.

Harry had suspected for a long time that he wasn't straight, the fact was clear; girls just didn't do it for him. Of course he'd tried and tried to prove this idea wrong. It had been the main reason why Ginny had been eager to move on, she felt it as well and they finally realised it just wasn't going to work.

Draco was watching all kinds of emotions flit across Harry's face. If only he knew how sweet he looked when he was thinking about something. Reaching a single finger out slowly, he curled it and stroked Harry's cheek. "You're skin is so soft," he murmured.

Harry made an inarticulate noise and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He couldn't say he was surprised when the finger left and was replaced with the plump well sculptured lips he craved so much.

"Thank you, Harry, I enjoyed our little game, but I have a presentation to give tomorrow and I need to get back," Draco whispered, close to Harry's ear. "Would you be free for dinner on Friday evening?"

Harry felt like he was melting, his insides were flipping around so much, they felt like they were dancing a jig. "Yes," he managed in a hoarse whisper, "I'd like that, D-draco."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven," Draco said, he gave Harry a peck on the cheek and was gone.

Harry couldn't move. _A date, oh sweet Godric_, _I've just made a date with Draco Malfoy and I'm so turned on I feel like I'm going to explode in my pants at any second, just like a randy teenager_. "I need to get home," he muttered, but still he sat there.

xox

In Edinburgh, Severus and Hermione were just finishing their dinner. Hermione sighed, "I've had a wonderful day, Severus. Thank you."

Severus actually smiled, "Yes, I must admit that even if Liftenback reminds me too much of Horace Slughorn," Hermione saw him shiver. "Your presence has revived what would have been an otherwise dull and boring day for me.

Hermione wondered what Severus' grudge against Slughorn was, and then she remembered how unfair he was with her over Harry and that damn book, and she began to understand. "I can't see why you stay at the Ministry, you're talents are so wasted there. I can see you amongst this," her hands circled the ancient room. They were currently seated in the secret garden section of a beautiful old restaurant a few streets up from the university.

His eyes seemed to flare as he said, "I have my reasons."

There was silence for a moment, and Hermione toyed with the last of her dessert. "This is a very beautiful place," she murmured, looking around at the romantic décor. "I like the old part of Edinburgh, it's very comfortable to me somehow," she continued after a small break.

Severus nodded, "Yes, I too feel comfortable here." He paused, as if thinking hard about something, then seemed to steel his nerve. "Perhaps one day I could bring you back to the theatre or museum?"

Hermione smiled, "I'd like that very much, Severus." She gingerly brought her hand, to touch his, where it lay on the table. "I'm finding your company very… stimulating," and she slipped her hand into his.

"Indeed," he replied, and took her hand, linking his long fingers loosely through her smaller ones. "You are most forward, Miss Granger," he smirked, "I like that very much." His thumb caressed circles on her palm, "But perhaps it is time to call a halt to our day, we both must arrive for work tomorrow."

Sighing in answer, Hermione said, "Yes, we must."

It had sounded disappointed, and Severus suddenly wondered if she hated her job as much as he disliked his. He attracted the attention of the waiter, who arrived with the bill. Severus handed him a credit card and he returned with a slip for the raven-haired wizard to sign.

When he offered her his arm as they were leaving, it felt entirely different to that morning when he'd done so merely as a courtesy. Tonight, it felt somehow more intimate, and Hermione felt more connected with him.

Severus dutifully delivered her to her door, and bowing formally, kissed her hand. "Thank you for a very pleasant day," he stated.

"I enjoyed myself too," she replied breathily. At this moment, all Hermione could think about was inviting him in. However, she decided that they had left Edinburgh because they both needed to sleep, and besides she was not certain he would think much of her if she did so on their first date. "I hope I'll see you soon?"

"I hope so too," Severus replied, and with another bow he apparated away.

It was all a little confusing, after she'd closed the door, she leant up against it. He was being so formal with her, hadn't he been the one who admitted to looking up her skirt all those weeks ago. She had thought he would be more forward, but he hadn't even kissed her goodnight, apart from her hand, and Draco's words came back to her as she held her hand up in front of her face, _he's a very traditional wizard_. She pushed off the door, and of course there was also the fact that even though it technically ended five weeks ago, she was fresh out of a relationship and shouldn't rush into being too intimate in a new one just yet, she reasoned with herself, but she hoped that he was pleased with her.

Severus had now arrived home, and was reflecting on the day as well. _I hope she doesn't think I wasn't happy, but I wanted to kiss her and I didn't think it was appropriate; she's just out of a relationship. I'll send her flowers tomorrow and another invitation, yes that should be appropriate, and next time, _there definitely will be kissing_… where will I take her? _he pondered.


	4. The Week After The Night Before

**Disclaimer:- **_Unfortunately I still own nothing but my plot. JK Rowling and associates still own everything._

sSs

**A/N:-**_At the end of this chapter Harry and Draco get rather badly behaved, so if man on man is not your thing, perhaps you better stop reading once they arrive at Draco's apartment. Next chapter will contain Hermione and Severus getting naughty, so please don't be discouraged by the lack of Sev and 'Mione action to this point. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

hHh

**Chapter Four – The Week After The Night Before**

The next day when Hermione arrived for work with her usual two pastries for her and Harry's breakfast, she found a posy of colourful sweet peas and honeysuckle. There was a note tucked into the flowers and it was warded so only she could pick it up. Harry was just arriving with their coffee as Hermione was opening the note.

"Here I was, going to ask you if you were all right, and you seem to have moved on already," he commented, placing the coffee on the desk.

"They're from Severus, we went to a lecture yesterday," Hermione informed him.

"It must have been a great lecture to have him sending you flowers today," Harry smirked at her.

"It was, and so was dinner afterwards." She cast a speculative look towards Harry. "But how did you know Nott had finally broken things off?" She kind of knew it must have been Draco who had told him, even if she was trying to change the subject, so her next question came with a grin. "Did you have a good time on the weekend?" When her best friend immediately blushed heatedly, she sensed something had happened and stopped opening the note. "Come on, dish. You got up to something. I knew it, Draco turned up, didn't he?"

Harry's blush extended further down his neck, and Hermione snickered. "I'll take that as yes then," she said, watching him. It astounded her exactly how innocent Harry still was, he had not really had that many relationships and he still got very flustered.

Fighting to remain calm at Hermione's playful banter, some semblance of reason made it passed his flustered brain. "Hey," and he looked around before moving to shut the office door. Then he whispered urgently, "How did you know I… you know… Malfoy?"

Hermione grinned at him, "Let's just say it's plainly obvious to anyone with eyes."

"You mean everyone knows," he squeaked.

"Of course not, silly. But it didn't take _me_ long to work it out."

"How?" his voice sounded panicked.

"Calm down, it's not that bad."

"You reckon," Harry said in a huff of breath. "I've never thought of… I've had a damned hard time with it," and his blush re-emerged as he made the appropriate hand movements, "you know… with another bloke."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione collapsed, laughing, "pull the other one."

"It's not funny," he told her, obviously affronted.

"No it's not," she said, trying to straighten her face. "But you have to remember who you're talking to; I used to see the way you checked out Dean _and_ Seamus." Harry sat there bright red, and Hermione took pity on him. "Come on let's eat breakfast," she encouraged.

After several sips of his coffee, Harry settled and his eyes landed on the half opened note again. "What's it say?" he asked, indicating with his pastry and causing a shower of flakes and icing sugar, which he then glared at, before vanishing.

"Oh!" Putting down her breakfast she wiped her hands, and smiling pensively she picked up the posy inhaling the scent deeply. "We had a lovely day, yesterday," she gushed dreamily. "He's so amazing," she continued.

"Snape?" Harry queried. "Amazing?" Then he shook his head. "Well, I guess it was only a matter of time before you tried the ultimate Slytherin, wasn't it?" Then he laughed quietly, "It's a good job Lucius Malfoy is dead," his cackle growing into a snort, and earned him a steely glare.

Hermione then turned her attention to the parchment, quietly reading to herself.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wished to thank you once more for your company yesterday. It truly did make my day very pleasant for me._

_Would you do me the honour of dining with me on Saturday evening? I will pick you up at seven pm._

_Yours, in anticipation,_

_Severus._

Harry could see a shining smile spreading across her face. He had long suspected that she was carrying a flame for their former Potions professor, and had been for a very long time hence her interest in all things Slytherin. However, he wouldn't have dared to mention it. She had had to make her own way to this point.

"We're going out Saturday night," she all but gushed when she put the parchment down. "I have to answer him." She picked up her quill, and immediately sucked the end into her mouth deep in thought.

"Boy, you've got it bad," Harry laughed, and then decided to level with her. "I've got a date with Draco Friday night," he admitted hesitantly.

Hermione put the quill back down and focused on this news. "Oh Harry, that's wonderful, what are you doing?"

"He's taking me to dinner," he said, finishing the last of his breakfast.

"And then to his apartment," she winked at him.

"He didn't say anything of the sort, and you behave yourself," he scolded, making her pout. Harry laughed as he came around the desk and kissed her head. "See ya later, love. Don't work too hard."

As he was leaving she'd started composing her reply to Severus again. "Oh… what… oh yes. Have a good day, Harry," she called as he went out the door.

xox

"So, how'd it go with, Granger?" Draco questioned as he and Severus sat down to their coffee in Severus' lab.

"If you are referring to yesterday, we had an excellent day," the Potions master confirmed. They had only just settled into their breakfast when a tapping on the door arrested Snape's attention. As he looked to the door wondering who wanted him, he reflected that this particular tapping was more refined than the ordinary inter-office memos; it was almost politely asking for entry, it would take some skilled wand work to make it this subtle. He resisted the urge to stride to the door, reef it open and just grab the memo mid-tap. In an unprecedented move, he motioned for the door to open and admit it cordially.

Draco gasped at this move, and as they watched, a delicate origami dove glided in and circled Severus' desk once before landing. "That's one of Granger's memos, they're beautiful," the blond commented. "She is such a natural at Charms…" and he stopped talking seeing a look in Severus' eyes he had not seen before. He was completely mesmerized by the graceful little bird. "Oh my, Severus, you've got it bad," Draco sniggered, earning a sneer from his god-father, but the dour wizard didn't comment past his facial expression.

Draco watched in wonder as Severus gently straightened out the bird to read the message. "You know it's almost criminal what happened to make Granger miss out on her place with a Charms master. She's much better than the one who double-crossed her." Draco thought for a minute, "Was Flitwick there yesterday?"

Severus was distracted by Hermione's reply, but he said, "Err… what?"

"Was Flitwick at the lecture, yesterday?" Draco repeated, smiling quietly.

"Oh… no, I don't believe I saw him. Why?"

"I heard that he's not too well. Old McGonagall will be looking for a new Charms professor sooner or later from what I hear," his voice drifted off casually, knowing that even though Severus appeared not to be listening, he usually was. In the past Draco had hated it when the Potions master did this, but today he was kind of pleased that Severus was so distracted, he deserved the happiness that had always escaped him.

Severus suddenly seemed to focus back into the room. "What happened to make Hermione miss out on her apprenticeship?"

"Well you know how they only take people for Charms apprenticeships from their first year out of school, some bollocks about aptitude. It's not like Potions and Arithmancy and such, where applicants are taken anywhere from school leavers onward." Severus nodded, "Well, what I heard was that Pavarti Patil wanted the apprenticeship with Flitwick, and instead of taking her chances with everyone else." Draco took a sip of coffee, "You know how it's a kind of lottery between the masters?"

Severus' eyes narrowed and he cautioned, "Get to the point, Draco."

"Well apparently, Patil and Lavender Brown conspired to cheat Granger out of getting her name on the list at all, jealousy, I guess. They placed a fake list on the board until she'd put her name on it. It was bad timing for Granger because the list came out the same day that Weasley announced to the whole Hall at breakfast time that he didn't think it was working between them and he didn't want to be her boyfriend anymore. She was so distracted she wrote her name on the fake list and didn't notice."

Severus looked sceptical. "How do you know that's true?" he asked, taking a mouthful of his coffee.

"Well when the places were announced in the Prophet, Granger's name wasn't there, despite her gaining the highest mark in Charms that year, and Flitwick giving her the Charms medal and that speech about hoping to welcome her back the next year." He shook his head, "I know she approached the legal firm I was apprenticing with to see if anything could be done, but without hard evidence that she had actually signed her name on the list," he shrugged.

The Potions master bristled on Hermione's behalf. "That's awful. Does Potter know?"

"Oh yes, he supported her all the way, Weasley, well you can guess his level of support, can't you?"

"Well considering he married one of the perpetrators," Severus spat.

"As much as I dislike the ginger menace, I don't think Weasley knew what his then fiancée had helped her friend to do." Draco shook his head, "Probably still doesn't."

"So, why isn't Patil the Charms professor at Hogwarts then?" Severus sneered.

"Well," Draco replied conspiratorially, he was getting right into the story, and this made Severus roll his eyes. "After Flitwick had gone to all the trouble of training her and setting her to teach, she flitted off and married some American wizard, saying that teaching was for the birds. Nobody wants the post because of the hardship of being out of society ten months of the year."

"Yes, it certainly isn't the life for a _social butterfly_," he said with scorn, as he walked over to check the potion that was bubbling away on his work bench.

Draco rose and straightened himself, brushing any stray crumbs off his dark suit as he added quite out of the blue. "You know I noticed yesterday that the Apothecary in Hogsmeade is for sale," he watched for Severus' reaction. "There's a nice family home attached to it, you know?" he said rhetorically.

"Is there indeed?" Severus scoffed.

But Draco knew his observation had hit home. "Have a good day, Uncle S," he laughed as he made for the door.

"Good day, indeed," was the muttered answer. But as soon as the door was closed a smile started to twist his lips upward, and he went to his desk. It was a little known fact that Severus had been holding a developer off. He was the last resident at Spinner's End and he now pulled a mobile phone he had charmed to work with magic from his desk drawer.

Gesturing to the door, he heard the lock click. There was little chance he would be disturbed anyway, but he was always very careful with his privacy. He picked up a card from the same drawer and entered the number from it on the keypad of the mobile. "Ah, Mr. Edwards," he said, when a harried voice answered. "Severus Snape here, I believe you wish to speak to me concerning my residence at Spinner's End?"

The calmness of the Potions master's voice gave no indication of his internal joy he felt at finally being about to rid himself of a hated home. Severus was a methodical wizard, and he had a plan, he knew the more desperate the developers became over his refusals to speak with them, the more likely they would be to accept any offer he cared to make.

He also had no intention of taking the university's offer; he was never going back to teaching. Although, for the right sort of money he could be persuaded to be a guest lecturer, no, he had been waiting for this Apothecary to come onto the market. He had always fancied living in Hogsmeade, and had actually already heard about the death of Master Bumblespoon, who had owned the Hogmeade shop and home, but Severus had not expected the family would wish to part with the property so quickly.

After he had finished on the phone, he wrote letters to both the property agent in Hogsmeade and the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and then summoned two Ministerial owls to deliver his missives before he rose and finished his potion.

The Apothecary in Hogsmeade had always supplied Hogwarts with both their ingredients for the Potions classes and now also the Potions for the infirmary. The only reason Severus had brewed the Potions while he was professor there was because Albus had been a cheapskate, and the old headmaster had taken complete advantage of the unbreakable vow he had forced Severus to take, and had him doing his every whim. He would happily do it now if he was being paid to do so.

xox

Severus made arrangements to have the next week off work, starting today, Friday. He'd made an appointment with Minerva McGonagall, and then he was going to see the shop and house. The developer had caved on Wednesday afternoon, and Severus had deposited a hefty cheque into his Gringotts account yesterday at lunchtime. So now, regardless of whether he bought the Apothecary or not, he needed to find somewhere to live, and he needed to do it by next weekend, because he had agreed to vacate Spinner's End by Sunday next week.

There was one thing for certain; property changing hands in the magical world was so much simpler than the muggle one. He had noted this when Draco had bought his apartment, it took almost three months for it to be all organised. If he bought the Hogsmeade house today, he would be able to start moving things in almost immediately.

This was all going through his mind early Friday morning while he dressed for his appointment with the Headmistress. He had made certain to make his appointment while the brats were in class. There was no way he wanted to wade through a sea of smelly pubescent dunderheads to reach McGonagall's office.

Nine twenty five saw him traversing the hill that was the driveway to Hogwarts. Despite his assurances to himself, his stomach was rolling mutinously. It was enough to sour his disposition to the point of bringing back the dungeon bat. However, this time he resolutely swallowed the urge and remained calm.

He was here on business and then he was leaving. _I have to confirm that a main stay of my proposed new business venture will continue_, he told himself as he walked.

Being a past headmaster, he didn't need a password for the gargoyles; they sprung aside as he approached. He did however give the courtesy of a knock on the inner door.

"Come in," said a voice from within, and when he had done so, he took in the office that had been the bane of his existence for almost a year. Thankfully it looked nothing like that room, it had been completely remodelled. "Severus," Minerva enthused, coming around her desk. "Please have a seat," she continued, indicating the chairs by the fireplace. "It's been so long, how may I help you?"

Severus cautiously took the offered seat, and also the tea she thrust upon him before he answered her question. "It is my intention to purchase the Apothecary of the late Master Bumblespoon, I have come this morning to ascertain that the school intends to continue their contract with the Apothecary."

"Oh indeed, especially if it was one of Hogwarts' own as the proprietor," she enthused.

"Hmmm," Severus replied, thoughtfully, swallowing the sneer he felt coming at her comment. Minerva seemed to sigh and relax a little, a fact that was not lost on Severus. "Being head of the school is not an easy job, is it?" Severus commented, wondering what she thought he had wished to talk about.

"No," she commented, taking a sip of her tea. "It most certainly isn't."

Sensing an advantage coming, Severus smoothed, "Is it anything I may assist with?"

"Not unless you know a good Charms instructor," her brow furrowed deeply.

Severus chuckled internally, his eyebrow rose a little. "Well it just so happens I do know of someone who would make an exceptional Charms professor. Unfortunately, she was prevented, swindled even, out of attaining her mastery, and you know what the Association of Charms Masters is like."

Even though he was fairly certain Hermione would tell them to shove the job, she deserved the chance to do so, and have at least some of her revenge. He had looked into the case during the week and was appalled at how she had been treated. Severus knew he'd hit the mark, and he prepared to take his leave. "Well, Minerva as stimulating as this is, I really need to keep going, thank you for meeting with me. Feel free to owl me was any orders as soon as I'm settled," rising, he bowed his head slightly. "Good day, Headmistress."

"Good day, Severus, and thank you. This meeting has been uncommonly enlightening."

"Indeed," the Potions master smoothed, with his patent smirk, and he was gone.

His walk back down the drive was far more pleasant. He took a moment to revel in the fact that he could still sway people to his point of view so easily. He was also mildly impressed that the headmistress had taken his meaning so quickly, but he wondered how impressed she'd be when Hermione was finished with her.

He was feeling quite refreshed as he entered the office of the property agent. The Apothecary was up the quiet end of the main street, and it didn't take long for Severus to discover that it was perfect for his needs. As the shop was being sold as an ongoing business, the shelves were still stocked, and the lab behind still functional, although it looked like no serious brewing had occurred there for some time.

The house, which was at the bottom of an extensive—but overgrown—potions garden, was actually a huge family home. It was two stories and contained four bedrooms and a library study. Severus was jumping for joy inside; of course on the outside he merely nodded his acceptance of the property.

In his mind, he had already catalogued the inventory and decided what would still be viable out of it. It appeared that the property agent had also had someone do the same, as when they returned to his office he produced an extensive list of stock and equipment that was included and they set about the business of haggling.

xox

That evening as he showered and dressed for his date, Harry Potter was almost euphoric. During the week, he had realised just how long he had been waiting for this moment. The raven-haired wizard took extra time to ascertain that he was ready for any adventure that might follow dinner tonight.

Despite his high powered job and his control of every situation, the one thing Harry longed to do was submit to someone. In private, he wanted to be dominated and taken care of. He wasn't into pain, but he liked the feeling of allowing someone else to guide him.

The thought of Draco being that person was making him as hard as a rock, and he hadn't even made it out the front door yet. It was a good job he was still in the shower because he could take himself in hand and get some relief before he exploded.

Three hours later, and dinner had been wonderful. They had dined in the most exclusive restaurant in Diagon Alley, and Harry had accepted Draco's invitation for coffee at his apartment, but of course there was no coffee in sight.

Draco side-longed Harry straight through his wards, and once inside had not let go. Their eyes perused each other's faces hungrily, and the urge to taste Draco became too strong for Harry again. His eyes broke away from Draco's grey orbs and started flicking between them and his plump pink lips.

The blond took this as an invitation, and closed the distance between them, but at an agonisingly slow pace to make certain he wasn't about to be hexed, even though he was confident he hadn't misread the signals.

Their breath mingled and their hands steadied one another as Draco's lips brushed over Harry's. Once, twice and then three times, and on the fourth pass he stayed, the pressure of his lips was firm and caressing.

Harry moaned and opened his mouth, this alone felt better than anything he'd ever done with a woman. Draco took control of the kiss and deepened it, plunging his tongue into Harry's willing mouth. The Gryffindor wizard moaned again, loudly, and his companion walked him backwards towards the lounge.

What ensued was a revelation to Harry, feelings and urges that he had always had to consciously find, rose up without thought and he was participating without having to force himself from an expectation of what should happen.

Draco pushed him down on the lounge and pinned him there. He took a moment to remove Harry's glasses and stroked the raven-haired wizard's cheek. "You are so beautiful," Draco told him. This made Harry blush, "And I think this particular shade of pink just became my favourite." Stroking his cheek again, he murmured low, "I have waited so long for this moment."

Harry became coy, but answered in a barely audible whisper. "So have I," and he raised his head up to chase Draco's lips.

Their snogging started to become heated and both could feel their erections straining for freedom. Draco rubbed his on Harry's and watched with pleasure as Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he arched up off the lounge searching for more friction.

Next Draco's hand started rubbing Harry through his trousers. "Is that nice, love?"

"Oh fuck, yes," Harry moaned and opened his legs further.

"Good boy," Draco smoothed. "Take off your shirt," he commanded further.

Harry's shaky hands complied, and shook the material from his shoulders. He almost squealed in delight when the tip of Draco's hot tongue flicked a rosy nipple.

Then Draco's grey eyes followed Harry's abs down to his navel and the straining bulge in his trousers that his hand was rubbing. His other hand came around to undo the trousers, his eyes going back up to Harry's as if asking permission.

Harry collapsed back onto the lounge and threw his arms up over his head in a gesture of supplication.

Draco then instantly forgot about undoing the pants but simply banished them and the underwear to the floor. Harry's glorious hairless and toned body was suddenly on display to him. "You are so beautiful," Draco told him again in a husky voice, and his mouth lowered to taste Harry's cock.

The raven-haired wizard's sharp intake of breath was followed by a groan of delight, and he thrust tentatively up into Draco's mouth.

"No, stay still," the blond warned, "I'm in charge here." Draco felt Harry's shaft twitch in his mouth, and knew he was on the right track. "I'll tell you when you're allowed to move."

"Uuugggg, yes… anything you say," Harry moaned, he thought he was going to explode just from the pleasure of Draco's words. He had never been this turned on in his life. Finally he could allow someone else to control how things went.

Draco moaned around Harry, but decided to explore other areas. Initially Harry cried out when Draco's mouth disappeared from him, and he opened his eyes to see Draco vanishing his own clothes, before he set to work again.

But, glancing up the hall, this time he took Harry's hand to pull him upright. "I think the bedroom would be better, more room to work. Then with a cheeky grin and a snicker Draco dropped the hand and grabbed Harry by the cock to lead him to the bedroom.

When they arrived, without letting go, Draco leaned forward and whispered heatedly, "On all fours in the middle of the bed," and he noticed Harry was quick to comply. "Good boy," he crooned, and whispered a cleansing spell while massaging Harry's arse cheeks. Then parting them, he ran his tongue up and down, swirling it around Harry's puckered entrance before probing carefully inside.

Harry was sweating as he fought with himself not to push back against the delicious feeling. Next the tongue was replaced by a finger, and the same tongue slithered over the ridge of skin behind Harry's balls and then sucked one into the hot mouth, making Harry squeal in excitement.

Once the other one had been also suitably lathed with attention, Draco had managed to insert two fingers in Harry and was busily expanding his virgin entrance. While his fingers were working his mouth was not idle. It had arrived back on Harry's dripping shaft, "I'm going to make you come so hard," he told him.

Feeling his knees starting to shake Harry braced himself, he'd never felt so turned on, he couldn't get over it. Then suddenly he felt it, roaring down his spine, tinkling deliciously. He felt his balls starting to tighten and then explode, and Draco was right, he had never come that hard before.

Draco eagerly slurped up every drop and kept sucking hard until Harry was limp and shrivelled. Draco's movements on the bed behind him didn't even register, he was in post-orgasmic bliss, and that's exactly what Draco wanted.

Casting a lubrication charm, Draco covered his own aching member liberally, and rolled his partially collapsed partner onto his back, before he started probing with the head of his shaft.

The raven-haired wizard lay there completely compliant, and Draco was able to work himself in with relative ease. He rolled Harry's legs further up towards his waist and slowly withdrew until only the head was inside, then thrust a little more forcefully.

Starting a steady rhythm, Draco watched as Harry's wilted dick roared back to life once he started stimulating the Gryffindor's prostrate with every thrust. Soon Harry was moaning and panting again, and Draco was thrusting strongly. "This is what you've always needed, isn't it, Harry?"

"Oh yessss, fuck yes."

"Are you mine, lover?"

"Yyyyeesssss, yours always…. oh fuck Draco, harder," Harry groaned.

Draco snickered and obliged. "Say it again," he managed through gritted teeth as he tried to stave off his release.

"Yours… oh yours… oooohhhhhhh," and the rest of Harry's babbling was lost as they both came hard.

Draco collapsed on top of his lover and his mouth connected with him once more. But this time they were languid and gentle kisses, and it wasn't long before they were both asleep.


End file.
